


28 September 2019

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: After concert, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, M/M, Random & Short, Some tease, shortfic, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: Inspired from the event at EXO Planet #5 EXplOration in Taiwan (Suho's shirt ripped onstage by the EXO) and Jongdae's VLive after the concert.(This is a work of fiction, idk what actually happens behind the stage, I just let my imagination run wild kekeke)





	28 September 2019

"Annyeong~~"

Jongdae presses the button, ending his VLive. He returns the phone with a selfie stick to the manager. "Thank you hyung."

"Anytime. Now sleep and rest well okay? We have a long day ahead tomorrow."

Jongdae nods. He waves the manager goodbye and closes the door, finally having his room all to himself. He heads to the bathroom, showers and brushes his teeth, changing to his pajamas. Then he plops himself on the bed. His body is aching from the rehearsal and the concert. He knows he should sleep but his mind is totally awake. He hates being in this state, he is supposed to take as much rest as possible.

His mind wanders to that moment during the concert earlier.

Every time Junmyeon's solo stage was up, there were a lot of fans screaming and squealing. Too bad the rest of the members are too busy at the backstage to peek - retouching makeup, taking care of toilet business, changing an outfit or trying to steal a wink of sleep.

Jongdae whined, "Every time Junmyeon hyung is on stage, there are a lot of screams and squeals. I want to seeeeee. He always hides that abs he has been working on. _It's unfair that the fans can see it but not us._" he sang, changing the lyrics of Unfair.

Baekhyun's eyes lit up in mischief. "Shall we rip his shirt on stage? Fans will love it. And we will get to see his abs too."

"Okay, let's do it," Chanyeol agreed, determined to see their leader's glorious body.

And that happened on stage. During ment, they ganged up on him and successfully tore the front of his T-shirt apart, revealing Junmyeon's toned upper body and temporary tattoos. Chanyeol was so excited, he even tore the back part too. Their leader was helpless, definitely embarrassed to the core but trying to keep his dignity on stage in front of fans.

Jongdae feels bad that their prank went so far. Even though it was for fun and Junmyeon didn't seem angry about it, he believes he should still apologize. He knocks on Junmyeon's room next door, wondering if their leader has slept.

The door opens, revealing Junmyeon clad in a hotel bathrobe with a bare face and wet hair, droplets of water still dripping. Seems Junmyeon has just bathed. He definitely hasn't slept.

"Can't sleep?" he asks softly. Jongdae nods.

Junmyeon opens his door wider, inviting Jongdae in. Jongdae steps inside then lean on the wall, watching his hyung continues his night skincare routine. 

"Anything bothering you?" Junmyeon asks. He knows Jongdae usually goes to sleep easily, so there must be something in his mind to keep him up.

Jongdae takes a deep breath before opening his mouth. "Hyung, I want to apologize for earlier. The shirt ripping. We went too far." 

"Ah, that," Junmyeon chuckles a bit. "Well, the damage is done. I kinda expected it. Must be Baekhyun or Chanyeol's idea." Jongdae doesn't dare to admit that it was him who kinda initiated it. "Anyway, the fans were happy and if the fans are happy, I'm fine with it. I forgive you guys." He looks to the younger one and gives a soft smile. His facial expression turns a bit stern afterward, "But no doing that again without telling me first please!"

Jongdae giggles although his joke is not funny, feeling a sense of relief in his heart. He was worried Junmyeon will hold a grudge or be upset about it, but thankfully he doesn't. "Thanks for always covering for us, hyung." Junmyeon nods kindly and returns his attention to the mirror, putting toner on his face. 

"Oh, by the way, I watched the live."

"Aw, thanks hyung," Jongdae replies, "I realize we haven't been using VLive recently and I feel like talking to the fans after concert.." 

Junmyeon turns to look at Jongdae. This friend of his has finally decided to utilize technology, opening up to do a solo live. Usually, he never wanted to do it. "Yeah, it's totally fine," he encourages. Jongdae should really open up more to fans. "We should use VLive more. Instagram live is just so convenient, I often forget we have VLive."

Jongdae scoffs, pouting, "Hyung, I don't have Instagram."

"Ah, true."

Jongdae observes as Junmyeon removes the cotton pads from his face, plugs his phone to the charger and then sits on the bed.

"By the way, thanks for saying that I am your EXO bias earlier,"

"No need to mention that. You know you are my favorite hyung," Jongdae chirps. "Your body looks glorious too. That abs." He throws that look at Junmyeon, licking his bottom lip. "You should show me more often."

Junmyeon laughs. "Ah, you are flattering me. Flattery won't get you anywhere." Jongdae smiles a bit. Junmyeon can say that, but he is sure his hyung feels so happy inside.

"Since you said something good about me, I should too," Junmyeon sits straighter on the bed, fully facing Jongdae now. "You always sing so well. That snippets from your new album.. although we all have listened to it, it still sounds good every time. And that Lion King song, Circle of Life is so cute too."

Jongdae smirks. He crawls up the bed and pushes Junmyeon down, whispering in his ear. "I'll make you feel so good you will moan like the Circle of Life."

Junmyeon sighed in pleasure upon hearing Jongdae's deep voice. "No more tearing of clothes, please. One is enough."

"Yes, hyung~"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no experience in writing smut so I don't dare to progress further... but if any SuChen writer wants to collab with me to bring this fic to a greater height or whatever, let me know!


End file.
